


Take my mind of things

by MelindaGhost



Series: 15 minute Prompts [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Pre-smut, Teacher Harry, dialogue prompt, mentions of penises, snarry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 11:23:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11379207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelindaGhost/pseuds/MelindaGhost
Summary: Dialogue Prompt: “I’ve had a rough day and honestly all I want right now is a drink and someone to cuddle with…”Sev has a better idea though.rated M just to be safe :D





	Take my mind of things

**Author's Note:**

> another 15 minute prompt. I wanted to go for full smut, but I somehow can't... weirdly I wrote smut when I was 12 and had no problem with that at all and now I'm 19 I forgot how to do that... that sounds weird... It's not I promise xD

“I’ve had a rough day and honestly all I want right now is a drink and someone to cuddle with…”  
Those were the first words Harry had uttered when he had entered his and Severus' shared quarters. He had finally given in to Albus' bidding of becoming the new DADA teacher two years ago and life hadn't been the same ever since. 

First of all Harry had never thought that teaching was actually that frustrating at times as his own teachers had always implied. Sure he had lead the DA back in his fifth year, but it's certainly quite different to actually teaching a whole school, especially after a lot of students male and female alike still saw him as the miraculous creature who brought the downfall of Voldemort, no matter how often he stressed that he had loads of help, especially from the somehow less sour, but still not really nice, Head of Slytherin-house. 

Speaking of which Harry also hadn't imagined that he and Severus could ever get past their petty hatred for each other, even though his hatred hadn't been the same since he had discovered the Half Blood Prince's true identity back in sixth year. From that moment on it had more or less formed into admiration and a weird longing to get closer to the mysterious and dark man. The thought that the other could have felt the same didn't even cross him mind and so a slow dance had began were both tried to get closer without the other one noticing. In the end it had taken a complete day locked in the potions classroom because of a potentially dangerous potion blew up, for the two of them to finally get together. Now they lived together and were engaged to be married in autumn next year.

“All ready.” Severus replied. “Although I might have a better idea than a cuddle to take your mind of things.” He added in an afterthought, as the graciously laid his book aside that he had been reading until Harry had disturbed the silence of their sitting room. “Is that so?” Harry asked with a knowing smirk. “And what would that be exactly?” His voice dropped in tone and volume. Severus had already reached his lover and handed him a glass of brandy before capturing those luscious lips and pressing his hardness to Harry's responding growing erection. “I think you might have an idea” With a wink he made his way over to the bedroom, leaving Harry staring after him his mind definitely not on his troublesome students any more.

**Author's Note:**

> Would greatly appreciate reviews :*


End file.
